1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency current treatment tool which is to be used in treatments such as incision of a tissue by inserting it into a living organ and by supplying high-frequency current on the tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
High-frequency current treatment tools (an endoscopic forceps) are used for variety kinds of endoscopic procedures for excising a tissue. As one of such high-frequency current treatment tools, a high-frequency current forceps is known which excises a tissue by clamping the tissue with a tip portion thereof and supplying high-frequency current on the tissue.
As for the conventional high-frequency current forceps, several types are proposed such as: (i) a forceps having clamp faces which are formed on insulated clamp pieces so as to face with each other, and electrodes provided on each of the clamp faces (for example, refer to FIG. 2 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H05-253241), (ii) a forceps having insulated scissors-type clamp pieces and electrodes provided on each clamp face of the clamp pieces which faces with each other (for example, refer to FIGS. 9 and 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,281), and (iii) a forceps having needle-shaped electrodes (for example, refer to FIG. 1 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H08-299355).
Furthermore, as for a forceps which is not used together with an endoscope, one is also proposed which cauterizes or excises a living organ by exposing its wire-shaped electrodes (for example, refer to FIG. 5 of the specification of PCT International Publication No. WO01/28444).